1. Technical Field
The disclosure described below relates to a semiconductor light emitting element and method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related-art
Semiconductor light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) are used extensively in a variety of light source applications, e.g. in back-light applications, in illumination and lighting applications, in traffic signals, and in large-screen displays. In recent years, demand has developed for higher light output from these types of light emitting elements, and corresponding to that demand, structures that increase the area of light emitting regions formed on a single, monolithic substrate have evolved. As one example of these types of semiconductor light emitting elements, an LED is shown in plan view and in cross-sectional view in FIGS. 10 and 11 respectively. The LED 90 in these figures has a semiconductor stack that includes an n-type semiconductor layer 91, an active layer 93, and a p-type semiconductor layer 92 grown on a substrate. The semiconductor stack is locally etched to form holes 95 that expose n-type semiconductor layer 91 at the bottom surfaces of the etch-holes 95. In addition, p-side electrodes 99 and n-side electrodes 98 are formed contacting the p-type semiconductor layer 92 and n-type semiconductor layer 91 respectively (See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. H07-122518A (1995), H09-022882A (1997), 2009-026866A, 2005-322722A, 2012-138499A, 2013-135234A, and 2011-517100A)